


Soul Sharing

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Keith (Voltron) in Denial, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, M/M, Oblivious, Sharing Souls, they share emotions and thoughts and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: An AU where soulmates share souls, emotions, dreams, and thoughts. This is about Keith and Lance, their first encounter, denial that they are "soul sharers", and many hurtful events.





	1. The Start of Something

Lance POV

 

It all started when I was about ten. I started acting out, sometimes I’d feel so angry that I needed to hit something. My pillows were the usual victims. I could never hit an actual person, thank god. My mom was really worried about me, so she took me to see a therapist. This therapist gave me a notebook the first time I met her. She told me to write down any time I was angry and why. If I didn’t have a reason, she’d write it down in her notes for a later time. I never asked her what it was for, but she only said that she would tell me when I was older. Every week, I’d go see my therapist and she would ask me if I wrote down anything. Most of the time, I’d try to lie, but she saw through them every time. I brought the notebook every week and showed her the pages. Sometimes, I’d write about feeling really sad or really angry. She said those were the strongest emotions we can have, so it usually was a big deal. One day, my mom and I went in to see my therapist, but this time, she asked that I wait in the lobby. The grown ups needed to talk, about what, I didn’t know. But when my mom came to get me, she had a big smile on her face. It made me happy to see her smile after dealing with my outbursts. That day was very important, because it was the day I learned about soul sharing.

 

Soul sharing was a phenomenon when two people share the same soul. As a ten year old, I thought that was weird, that it was something I needed to know about for when I grew up and started liking girls.

 

 

When I was twelve, puberty started. My voice cracked a lot, hair started growing under my arms, and I would get boners randomly. It was the worst, because I could be sitting at the table for breakfast and have a boner. It was embarrassing.

 

Back to the notebooks. I had several. At first it was only when I was really angry or really sad. But then, I started experiencing weird things when I was a teenager and so I started writing them down in the notebook. When I turned thirteen, my therapist told me that whomever I shared my soul with was important, and to always remember emotions, thoughts, and even weird times I actually did write down. It was a big year for me, strange things were happening to me that I couldn’t explain, but my mom and therapist helped me understand them better. Once, I started humming a song and I had never heard it before. My mom said it was my soul sharer. After humming the same song over and over for about a week, I used the internet at my school to figure out what the song was. I remembered words in the song and looked them up. Can you believe it was a song by My Chemical Romance? Turned out my soul sharer was an emo kid. Yikes. Being fixated on darker colors was awful because of my bright personality.

 

 

This is my life, I guess. The name’s Lance. And I haven’t met my soul sharer yet. I’ve made many friends, but none of them are my soul sharer.

 

* * *

 

It was a regular day, entering the courtyard in the middle of campus, seeing my friends Pidge and Hunk at our usual spot in the courtyard under the big tree. Only the cool kids sit there, so I usually fought with the kids who wanted to sit there. I hated getting upset about kids sitting with us, I mean, I’m a good dude, and I’m usually super friendly. But today was just weird.

 

 

Chilling under the big tree, Pidge sat at the table reading their notes before class. They’re really smart, so they take AP classes even though they’re only a freshman. Hunk was eating breakfast, sharing some with Pidge and I. Of course, I’ll eat anything Hunk gives me, he’s a genius at cooking. Hunk and I are juniors, to be clear. People think I’m a freshman who doesn’t know anything but I’m actually olderthan Pidge. Pidge caught my attention while I was stuffing my face with something I could only describe as a godly breakfast burrito. There was a guy standing in front of me, a terrible haircut, one strap of his backpack on his shoulder, and fingerless gloves.

 

For some reason, I had the feeling he wanted to sit there with us. Of course, I would usually turn away some kids, but this guy was different. He seemed lonely. Smiling at him, he sat quietly in front of me.

 

 

It was a mutual feeling, but I didn’t think anything of it really. He was just lonely, thats all.

 

Hunk spoke first since neither of us said anything. “So, whats your name? Never seen you around here before.”

 

 

“Keith. Just moved to the area.”

 

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Hunk. This little one is Pidge, and this guys name is Lance. He’s pretty cool.”

 

 

“I have to admit, I’m pretty cool, and there’s one thing you gotta know about this tree...”

 

 

Keith looked up at the tree above us, it was blooming red flower buds.

 

 

“Only the cool kids sit here.” Keith and I said at the same time. He had a sarcastic tone to his voice as he said it, like he was mocking me as I said the same thing.

 

“I’m offended.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’ve been to many schools and every place I’ve been to, they have a big tree. The kids sitting underneath it are usually mean as fuck. I only wanted to sit here because of the shade and its a nice tree, plus you guys seem okay to me.”

 

“Well, you’re welcome to sit with us any time.” Hunk offered. “We’re not gonna bite. Except maybe Lance.” Hunk covered his mouth away from me and whispered loud enough for me to hear. “He’s got a short temper sometimes.”

 

“Hey, just because I lashed out as a kid doesn’t mean I lash out as a teenager!”

 

“You’re lashing out right now, you doofus.”

 

I stood up, puffing out my chest. “Don’t call me a doofus, I’m not that stupid.”

 

 

The morning bell rang and Pidge spoke up. “You guys better shut up and pack your shit, class is starting.”

 

 

The way our school works is, we have homeroom with a random teacher, then we have 8 regular classes spread out between two days, Day A and Day B. Homeroom is reserved for announcements and idle chit chat. Of course, its supposed to be a study hour as well, but I never study even though I should. Hunk shared half my classes with me, which I like. I’m not alone half the time and its better than being alone all of the time. It makes my classes fun, even if I get into trouble for doing something I shouldn’t.

 

 

Mr. Coran was our homeroom teacher, he taught history classes for our high school. Its a small town, so class sizes are small too. Every person in our town knew one another. If I was out past curfew, my mom would know about it before I got home.

 

 

Hunk and I took our usual seats in the back of the classroom. As morning announcements played on the class television, I saw Keith enter our classroom, walk over to Mr. Coran’s desk and talk to him about something. Instead of hearing what Hunk was saying, my eyes were fixed on the corner of the room where Keith and Mr. Coran were. Why couldn’t I break from whatever trance I was in? Finally, Hunk nudged my shoulder with his hand.

 

 

“Dude, you okay? You spaced out for a second there.”

 

I nodded. “Y-yeah I’m fine. What were you saying?”

 

As soon as the announcements were completed, Mr. Coran shut off the television and stood at the front of the class.

 

“Okay, you guys. Listen up. We have a new student with us today, he’s gonna be joining us the rest of the year. His name is Keith and I’d like you all to be nice to him. If I catch any of you being rude, I’m gonna have to bring out the big guns.” Mr. Coran flexed his arms at us, making everyone groan. “And by big guns, I mean, the principal. You’ll go to the principals office. You hear?”

 

 

“Yes, Mr. Coran.” Everyone said in a monotone voice. Every time we had a new student, he’d say the same thing. He was a weird teacher, but he made learning easier, and funner for the most part. Our principal didn’t like when he’d break from the norm, but after seeing test results and the growth in our learning, she let him teach however he wanted. He’s my favorite teacher.

 

 

There was an empty seat in front of me, so Keith took it. Seeing the back of his head was odd because of his dumb haircut. We had a full hour of “study hall”, so I decided to have a conversation with Keith. Tapping on his shoulder, he turned to me, headphones in his ears.

 

“You gonna listen to music or you gonna talk to us? Its pretty cool your in our homeroom.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“So, whats with that haircut?” Hunk stepped on my toes. “Ow, what? I’m just curious. Its awful. I need to know who gave him that atrocity so I never go there. Mind you, my mother cuts my hair, but still.”

 

“If you’re gonna be a dick about my hair, I’d rather sit here and listen to my music instead of your annoying voice.”

 

Keith was the one being a dick, not me. I was just trying to have some fun, poke at him. But it only upset him, which in turn made me angry. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.

 

Classes were normal, and yet, everywhere I turned in the halls he was there. My locker? He was a few lockers away from me. In the bathroom, he was at a urinal. Of course, its a small town, so I was gonna see him often, but it was so excessive. Finally at lunch, I sat with Pidge and Hunk and sighed.

 

“You look stressed, Lance. Whats on your mind?” Hunk said, taking a bite of his cafeteria pizza. “You usually eat on pizza day, but you just sat down and didn’t even wait in line.”

 

“Nothing, I’m just tired. I think the anger I felt earlier caught up with me. Its left me exhausted.”

 

Pidge leaned over the table whispering. “Well, you better get some energy and get your pizza before its all gone.”

 

I jolted up. “Oh crap, thats right!” As I sprinted towards the lunchline, I ran into someone. It was Keith.

 

“Watch where you’re going, airhead.”

 

“Oh shut your mouth, you’ve been a dick to me all day.”

 

“I have? You want to start a fight with me?”

 

A teacher nearby stood between us and forced us to walk away from the situation. I just wanted to eat lunch.

 

 

The rest of the day was pretty normal. I spent my last class of the day goofing off and getting told by my teacher that I needed to focus. But something in the back of my head was telling me that I should feel irritated. It wasn’t as strong as at lunch, but damn it was getting annoying.

 

 

After a long day, I decided to go to Pidge’s house to play video games. Their family was super cool, super smart, and really fun. And I could have a break from my siblings and their kids. I’m the youngest, so I get forced to watch them sometimes after school. They’re cute, and I love them, but sometimes I need chill time.

 

Arriving at Pidges house, we headed upstairs to their bedroom. It was always a good time go, since it was the most fun and it was close to my house. Poor Hunk lived in another neighborhood in town so riding my bike to his house after school would have made my mom angry. She’s complain about having to get me, or asking my sisters or brother to pick me up. As we headed up to Pidges room, I heard very loud music coming from Pidges brothers room.

 

“He’s back already?” Pidge charged at their brothers door, jerking it open and screamed. “OH MY GOD YOU’RE HOME!”

 

“Hey, Pidge.” Pidge tackled their brother, smothering them as he tried to speak. “I’m only here for a week.”

 

I stood all awkward in the doorway.

 

“Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?” He asked.

 

“Oh right.” Pidge stood up. “Matt, this is my friend from school, Lance. He thinks he’s cool but he’s really a huge dork.”

 

“Hey,” I put my hands on my hips. “I take offense to that.”

 

“But you know its true.” I laugh at them.

 

“You know how to read a person.”

 

Matt stood up from the floor. “I hate to interrupt our reunion, but I’m practicing for my upcoming gig. You should probably go spend time with your friend. Moms making dinner in a couple hours.”

 

I headed to Pidges room across the hall, opening it up and turning on the light. “Dude, your room looks like trash.”

 

Pidge crept up behind me. “Careful, I think somethings alive in there.”

 

An animal scurried across the floor in the dark, only illuminated by the glow in the dark stars all over the room, the kind a little kid would on the ceiling and walls. Pidge clutched onto my shoulders, hiding. I wasn’t sure why they were hiding, they didn’t get scared of anything. Suddenly, a furry body lunged at me, scaring me. I screeched as Pidge turned on the light and laughed. Really hard.

 

“You should have seen your face! I can’t believe Rover scared you like that!” Pidge shouted, gasping for air from laughing.

 

I stood up from the floor, realizing I’d fallen on my ass when Pidges cat jumped at me. “I can’t believe you called your cat Rover. You’re so fucking weird.”

 

“Language!” Shouted a female voice from downstairs. It was Pidges mom.   
  


“Sorry, Miss!”

 

 

Pidge chose a classic game of Mario Kart 8, I don’t think its a classic, it hadn’t been out for that long yet. We played for what felt like twenty minutes, when in reality, it was several hours based on the voice shouting from downstairs. Pidges mom made dinner, and had enough for me to eat. She was a really nice woman.

 

Dinner was delicious, although I did miss my Abeula’s food, so I didn’t eat very much. I had to have room for her dinner.

 

 

 

I waved goodbye to Pidge and their mom as I walked back home. I just lived a few houses down and across the street, so it wasn’t too far, but Pidges mom always made sure I got home. Entering the house, a familiar smell filled my nose. Abeula cooked dinner and hadn’t even served it yet.

 

 

And then I felt someone hit me on the back of the head. “Ow!”

 

“Pendejo! Abuela waited for you to get home and you don’t get in the door until after the sun goes down? What’s wrong with you! Get your hands watched and get to the table.” I deserved that from my mom. I had rules I needed to follow and the times when I don’t, I get hit with her hand, sometimes her shoes, but its always out of love. I know she’s trying to help me, but my mind isn’t there, not after the day I had.

 

 

 

Everyone sat at the table, praying to the Lord for the meal and thanking Abuela for cooking it. My niece and nephew talked to my brother about what they did at grade school and their favorite colors. They apparently saw their favorite colors a lot that day.

 

 

Mom noticed I wasn’t talking, just sort of listening and picking at my food, which is odd for me because my mom knows I love food. Especially when its Abuela that made it.

 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” My mom asked me. I gave her a smile, as if to say _nothing is wrong I’m totally fine there was just a new kid at school who was on my case all day today_.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now.” I whispered back. That was a huge lie, I really wanted to talk about it. It had been keeping me on edge all day and I really didn’t want to blow up at anyone else. She just gave me the side eye.

 

“Then we’ll be talking about it after dinner.”

 

 

 

After dinner, everyone helped clean up the table, leaving Abuela to receive hugs and kisses from my brothers kids so they could get ready for bed. It was dads turn to clean the dishes, so my mom followed me to my bedroom.

 

Sitting on my bed, she joined me. “Now, tell me what happened today.”

 

“Its not a big deal, mom.”

 

“I know you, this is a big deal. Now tell me, what happened at school today.”

 

I took a deep breath. “Ugh, there was this new kid at school today. He tried to sit at my table, which I let him and I never let anyone sit with me besides Pidge and Hunk, you know. And then, he ended up in my homeroom. Ugh he sat right in front of me so I had to stare at his stupid mullet the entire hour. He wouldn’t talk to me at all and then,” I took another deep breath to calm down, feeling my anger bubble in my chest.

 

“And then, he ran into me at lunch. I didn’t even get to enjoy lunch hour. Can you believe it?”

 

“Oh, I can. You said he had a mullet?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know who gave him that haircut but they need to be fired.” Taking another breath, I finally exhaled and felt calmer.

 

“Better?” My mom asked, rubbing my back. I nodded. “I told you talking through it would help. You never listen.”

 

“I know. Sometimes it doesn’t work, but when you talk with me about my problems, it helps.” She just chuckled at me.

 

“Thats because I’m a super mom.” My mom kissed my forehead before getting up and walking out the door. “Get ready for bed, Lance!”

 

“Fine!” I shouted back at her from my bedroom. I laid on my bed, feeling the weight of the day fade away. “I better get up before she hits me again.

 

 

 

 

 

That night, I had the same dream again. Its been happening a lot this year, but this time it felt real. Most dreams I’m far away, hearing a child crying and I can’t reach the burning building. But I was standing right in front of it this time. Its a house fire. A really bad one. The kind that the firefighters can’t fight, so they have to wait for help in the air or just for it to die down on its own. I heard crying again from the very spot I’m in, but I didn’t see anyone else. I’m cried and cried. It felt like minutes of me crying. Then, I heard my moms voice.   
  


“Lance.”

 

I looked around and I didn’t see anyone else. My moms voice was getting louder, louder, louder until I closed my eyes.

 

“Lance! Get up, its time for school.”

 

I sat up from my bed, groaning.

 

“You’re crying again.”

 

“Same dream. Its different this time. I don’t know what it means.”

 

“Do you wanna go see the therapist again?” Groggy, I yawned and nodded.

 

“Maybe she knows what it means.”


	2. Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, you know, soul sharing making an appearance in the middle of a school day. 
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Song quoted: I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young

Lance POV

 

 

“Well, from what you’ve told me and what I read, it seems your soul sharer is having nightmares again.” My therapist said.

 

“But that doesn’t answer my question, why is it different this time?”

 

She looked down at my journal and back at her computer screen, typing away for what felt like minutes. I needed answers now and she was taking her time writing down her notes.

 

“Let’s see… You said in the dream, you were closer to the fire, right?” She asked. I nodded.

 

I just want to know what it means.

 

“It looks like your soul sharer is closer to you or you may know them.”

 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. My soul sharer is someone I know or is close by?

 

“So, someone from my school could be my soul sharer?”

 

“Look at you, you were so worried you didn’t have one.” I smiled. It felt like my heart was racing so fast.

 

 

 

The next day before homeroom, I went to my usual spot. Pidge and Hunk were already there. I couldn’t wait to tell them the good news.

 

“Oh boy, that look on his face, tell us whats got you excited. Don’t tell me you found another shitty meme you want me to look at.”

 

“No, I mean, I yes I have but thats not why I’m in a good mood.”

 

Hunk looked up from his textbook. There was a quiz in his history class and if he didn’t get at least a B on it, he would have to hear a lecture from his teacher.

 

“What’s the good news?”

 

“I went to see my therapist.”

 

“Spit it out!” Pidge exclaimed. They acted so curious, but they probably just wanted to get back to whatever they were doing on their phone.

 

“I might know my soul sharer.”

 

“Well, look at you! You haven’t even had a girlfriend yet and you think you might know your soul sharer.”

 

“Well its either I know them already or they’re here at school.”

 

“Seriously?” Keith questioned, standing behind me.

 

“Uhh, yeah. My therapist said so.”

 

Keith scoffed at me. How dare he!

 

“And do you believe everything she tells you?”

 

“For your information, yes I do. I thought it was common knowledge to have one.”

 

Keith gave me a confused expression. “I don’t have one.”

 

“Its probably because you were a problem child.”

 

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. “Listen, it had to be my soul sharer doing it. I’m normally a bubbly, flirtatious guy. And when I was a kid, I just liked playing with my siblings.”

 

I sat down at the table, only to hear the bell ring. Guess it was time to go to homeroom.

 

 

 

 

After a long hour and half of class and thirty minutes of homeroom, it was time for lunch.

 

Slipping through the groups of kids, I managed to find Pidge and Hunk standing in line. I decided to cut through the line and surprise them.

 

“Boo!” I yelled. Pidge nearly punched me in the face and Hunk screeched, covering his face.

 

“Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Pidge shouted, slapping my shoulder.

 

“Let me have a little bit of fun here, its a good day for me.”

 

Pidge just rolled their eyes and focused on the people ahead of us. The line was taking longer than usual, which wouldn’t have bothered me. But for some reason, I was feeling irritated. I’m usually a patient person, so when I started fidgeting with my shirt sleeve, Hunk tapped my shoulder.

 

“You doing okay, man?”

 

“Yeah, just feeling irritated. Don’t worry about it.”

 

The sensation of feeling emotions other than my own was strange. It was like the environment around you was taking over and you felt like you were going to explode from the sudden and abnormal amount of emotion inside. Which was what I was feeling after the line went from moderately slow to a full stop. I glanced at my phone and back at the line. The seconds felt like hours and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I needed to say something.

 

“What’s the holdup?!” I shouted. I heard someone else shouting with me from behind, so when I turned around, I saw Keith, wide eyed and blushing. Why was he blushing???

 

Pidge chuckled.

 

“Pidge its not funny.” Hunk whispered.

 

“Yeah it is.” They replied. I felt like they had a secret that I didn’t know about, and it only made me feel uncomfortable. The outburst followed by finding out Keith said the same thing at the same time as I did relieved some of the tension in my chest, but now I was just feeling embarrassed.

 

 

 

Turned out the line was being held up because someone was trying to find a way to pay for their lunch and couldn’t speak. I found out when this one guy gave me the middle finger as he walked to his table with his friends. I laid my forehead against the table.

 

“I’m such an idiot. Why did I have to feel anger at that moment? Now I look like an asshole.”

 

“Maybe its your soul sharer in the same line as us, getting annoyed with the wait, too.” Pidge teased.

 

I sat up to glare at Pidge. “Again, not funny.” I placed my elbows on the table, crossing them. “I just want a normal day when I’m not embarrassing myself.”

 

“Too bad, I like seeing you make a fool of yourself.” Keith sat next to Pidge, who was sitting across from me.

 

“Why are you always ruining my day?” I groaned.

 

“Hey man, its not my fault you have a temper.” I felt myself getting angry, no sensation of my soul sharer.

 

“I don’t have a temper!” I stood up. A teacher nearby shushed me. Keith gave me this smirk that I wanted to slap off of his face. His stupid smug face only made my anger worse. “Whatever, I’m gonna go cool off.” I didn’t even bother to pick up my tray.

 

“Wait, but you need to eat.”

 

“I’ve lost my appetite.” I said before walking away. I found the nearest bathroom and sat in a stall. Thank god, no one else was in there. I felt so embarrassed in front of not only the entire cafeteria, but my best friends as well. It was humiliating. I spent the rest of lunch in the bathroom.

 

 

 

By the end of the school day, I was starving. Pidge and Hunk went their separate ways, so I said goodbye to them, feeling the pain in my stomach from hunger. I was lucky and had a couple of bucks in my pocket from my mom, so I stopped at a local gas station and picked up a sandwich. I scarfed it down as soon as I paid for it. My mom would have kicked my ass if she found out I didn’t eat lunch at school.

 

 

Arriving home, mom was cleaning up the kitchen and starting dinner. My brother and sisters were still working so the kiddos were home doodling or whatever in the living room. All I could think about was the fact that the day started out great and basically got destroyed because of Keith. Stupid, unbelievably annoying Keith.

 

 

 

At dinner, mom asked us all about our day. I told her mine was uneventful. Of course, it was a lie. I couldn’t handle feeling the embarrassment another second, so instead of telling what happened at lunch, I just said “same as always.” I hoped she believed me.

 

 

 

 

 

After I took a shower, I checked my phone. Hunk sent me a text.

 

 

Hunk: hey man sorry about today. You know how Pidge is. They try, you know. Don’t be too upset about it.

 

 

I responded.

 

Lance: thanks dude. I was having a good day and I just feel so dumb after what happened. Plus Keith just really had to say something obnoxious on a good day. I should be fine after some rest.

 

 

I changed into some pajamas, did my nightly facial mask routine and scrolled through social media to pass the time. My niece and nephew were in bed already, so there was no risk of scaring them with my face mask. Even though I’ve been doing my routine for about a year, the kiddos never seem to get used to it.

 

Laying in bed, waiting for my face to dry, I scrolled through social media for awhile. The occasional post about soul sharer counseling popped up, which reminded me of the conversation I had with my therapist. She told me I might know my soul sharer or that they were at my school. But who could it be? I’ve known Hunk and Pidge for awhile, so there’s no way it could be them. Then theres Keith. But hes a bit of a dick, so I’ve already ruled him out. Its not that he’s a guy, but I mean, I’ve always thought it would be a nice girl who would be my soul sharer.

 

_My past has tasted bitter for years now_

_So I wield an iron fist_

_Grace is just weakness_

_Or so I've been told_

 

I sat up, pulled out my journal, and looked through everything I’ve written. My soul sharer gets angry easily, or at the very least, annoyed and irritated. They keep having a dream about a house fire, so maybe its someone with a family death in their childhood? From what puberty writings I placed in the journal, they started earlier than me, so it could be someone who is older? I mean, not by much, but its something. And I know its not a girl. Part of an old entry of my journal had mentioned dreams of a dick. That wasn’t mine. Attached to me. So yeah, definitely not a girl. As I continued to read, I started humming a song echoing in my head. Whoever this is needs to knock it off it with the edgy music.

 

_I've been cold, I've been merciless_

_But the blood on my hands scares me to death_

_Maybe I'm waking up today_

 

“I gotta know who this is.” I whispered. Looking at the time, I realized I should have cleaned my face half an hour ago. I finished getting ready for bed and laid down under the covers.

 

“Maybe I’ll have a better dream this time.” I closed my eyes and tried to forget the song I had stuck in my head.

 

_I'll be good, I'll be good_

_And I'll love the world, like I should_

_Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good_

_For all of the times I never could_


End file.
